And Forever
by Squatta
Summary: Sequel to 'Always'. Aomine and Kagami are now living together and life seems perfect, but there has always been one thing that bothered Aomine. AoKaga.


_This is it! The oneshot sequel to _Always_! You don't have to necessarily read _Always_ to read this story, but if you want a better understanding of Aomine and Kagami in this universe and why they are so incredibly domestic instead of feral like they're usually portrayed, I'd encourage you to read it (but that's of course up to you!)._

_**Warnings:**__ mature/sexual content, cheesy_

* * *

It was a cold winter in the heart of Tokyo and Kagami felt extremely lucky that his apartment had heating and had made an investment in a kotatsu last year. He had to stay up late to do some last minute assignments so the warmth was a blessing. College was rough and it was difficult to juggle his education, part-time job, hobbies, and love life, but it was all worth it. He couldn't believe how blessed he was with his life, even if there were some bumps along the way.

The clock had turned eight a few minutes ago and Kagami decided to put down his work for now as he knew he'd begin to wait anxiously for his boyfriend to come home. It was silly, but he still felt a little giddy when he heard the door to the apartment open and the familiar voice calling out 'I'm home' even though the two had been friends since they were kids and had dated since high school.

Kagami decided to start on dinner, knowing his boyfriend would be hungry after a long day of training. He was pursuing a position in the Tokyo police force and this week called for training for new recruits. The redhead wasn't sure how he felt about this career choice his boyfriend had made, seeing as it was dangerous, but with a little convincing Kagami ended up giving in.

Today was the last day of training so Kagami worked hard to make all of his boyfriend's favorite dishes. It didn't quite mean he had made the force yet but Kagami was proud nonetheless.

Almost at the moment Kagami had finished plating the last teriyaki burger off the grill, he heard the front door click and swing open.

"Ahh, damn I'm exhausted," a tanned, blue-haired male walked in, taking off his scarf and snow covered shoes by the door.

Kagami tried not to look too excited as he walked over to the front door.

"Welcome home, Daiki" he said with a slight smile.

"Hey," Aomine returned a smile and leaned in to give Kagami a peck on the lips. "It smells good, man, I can't wait to eat."

It was the little things the two looked forward to each day. Just being able to talk about each other's day over dinner, watching some TV, playing some basketball, and of course, doing all those other things that couples do, was enough for them. Aomine and Kagami had been best friends since Kagami transferred to Aomine's elementary school and they were attached at the hip since then. They had a bit of a falling out after Kagami moved to America for a while, and it really tested their friendship. But in the end it seemed to be just the trial they needed to make each other realize their feelings for each other and the two started dating during their first year of high school.

Life was great and the two had settled down into Kagami's apartment together at the age of 19, and it was at that age that the two decided to tell their parents about each other. Of course, their parents knew they were childhood friends – especially Aomine's who Kagami knew well by now. It felt strange as they formally sat in front of the Aomine's and revealed that their son wanted to move in with Kagami and their relationship had turned into something more than just best friends. His parents were shocked, nonetheless, but after a few confused looks and a bit of incoherent sentences they seemed to take it alright. The blow might've been lessened considering they knew Kagami so well and the two had always been together anyway, but it was obvious that Aomine's parents were going to need some time to get used to the fact that their son and his childhood friend (who was not Momoi) were dating.

But when they learned to accept they were together, they almost seemed happy about it. Knowing that Kagami and Aomine were always close, there was the added benefit that they had always been grateful that Aomine had such a good friend and that they knew their relationship was the real, genuine thing.

Kagami's coming out was a little more… dramatic. His parents knew that Kagami was dating someone and was serious about them, but he never mentioned much about said person. After graduating high school, they insisted that Kagami come visit America and bring his 'girlfriend' with him. Kagami became worried over if he should just go ahead and tell his parents about his 'girlfriend' before he got on a plane or if he should just wait until they were already there… He ended up doing a little of both, telling his parents that the person he was dating was 'not what you'd expect' and to 'please not freak out when you see them'. Arriving at the house in America (which Aomine dubbed as 'a friggin mansion'), Kagami nervously knocked on the door, Aomine by his side. His parents opened the door, smiles on their faces, ready to greet their son and his… boyfriend. Both of them looked stunned – they remembered Kagami saying that his 'girlfriend' was different, but the last thing they expected was for 'she' to be a 'he'.

But right as Kagami's parent's faces started to fall, as if on cue, Aomine got on hands and knees and begged for the Kagami's permission to date their son. The mother brought a hand to her mouth, the father – a hand to his chest, Kagami Taiga – a hand to his forehead. Kagami's parents looked at each other with a shocked expression and then looked over to their son, then to the man kneeling at their feet. Kagami's mother was the first to speak up, stuttering that Aomine could get up and such dramatics weren't necessary.

The four had a meaningful talk afterwards, and after Kagami's parents realized that this was the Aomine Daiki their son talked about so much, it seemed to soften the blow. His parents came to realize the two were serious about each other and had given their blessings to the two of them before their visit was over and they returned to Japan.

Both of them were now 22 – Kagami only a couple semesters from graduating college and Aomine on his way to becoming a police officer. They talked about getting a house together after Kagami graduated, but the apartment was still cozy enough to call 'home' for now as it held all of the firsts they shared together, it was a bit sentimental.

After their meal and endless amounts of praise from Aomine about how good it was, Kagami had to get back to working on his assignments as Aomine went to take a shower and call it an early night and head to bed.

It took him a few hours but Kagami had finally finished his work, after washing up he headed to bed himself. He opened the door quietly to see Aomine already fast asleep. Kagami snuck over to his side of the bed and slid under the covers. He inched closer to the other warm body in bed and slowly wrapped an arm around the waist in front of him. Aomine stirred a bit and placed a hand over Kagami's arm.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kagami whispered.

"Nah," Aomine lied, slowly rubbing Kagami's arm. After a few seconds of lying there in silence he moved to face Kagami.

He gently kissed Kagami on the lips, reaching around his broad back and pulling him closer. Kagami didn't protest and settled his hand on Aomine's waist, continuing to leave small kisses on Aomine's lips.

"I thought you were exhausted today," Kagami said in a quiet voice.

"I'm dead tired. I can barely move," Aomine kissed down Kagami's neck and settled his head against his boyfriend's chest, listening to the slightly elevated hear beat. "Just wanted to kiss you I guess…"

"Daiki, I still can't get used to you being mushy sometimes," Kagami let out a soft chuckle and ran a hand through Aomine's hair.

"Shut up, it's all your fault," he huffed but pulled Kagami to him even closer. He lifted his head and placed a long, deep kiss on Kagami's lips. After their lips separated, he stared into Kagami's eyes and sighed. "I wish you were my first kiss."

"Aw, not this again…" Kagami groaned. "I told you it doesn't matter! I've been fine with that for years; we have a hundred other firsts to make up for it."

"Yeah, but first kisses are like, a big deal…" Aomine grumbled. It was times like these that Kagami thought Aomine really acted like a kid.

For some reason, Aomine always regretted him and Kagami not sharing their first kiss and date together. Kagami wasn't sure why but Aomine brought it up every so often. Kagami wished they had too, but he didn't see it as such a big deal. On the other hand Aomine seemed so fixated on it. Probably because Aomine wished that he just went ahead and kissed Kagami that one night at the summer festival when they were younger.

Kagami sighed, "Well, so is your first time doing… it. We have that together, not to mention a ton of other things."

"That's true, but still…" Aomine was still mumbling.

Despite how often they were intimate now, it was actually a long road for them to get to that point. Kagami was nervous about the actual 'act' considering that he knew Aomine well and figured he would not be one to be on the receiving end. It took almost a year to go all the way and the first time was not as glamorous as media portrayed it. It was awkward and most of all – painful. Kagami wasn't even sure if he could go through something like that a second time, let alone for the rest of his life. But as the two learned more proper techniques, every other time after that got easier and better until it became comfortable and pleasurable for the both of them. Aomine had even agreed on a few occasions to be the bottom – which Kagami was sure played a big role in Aomine being a better top as he got to experience first-hand what Kagami went through.

Kagami let out a frustrated grumble. Sometimes Aomine really was a big baby over silly things. But he guessed that's just one of the many things he loved about him.

"I just wish I had taken you out on that date and you were the one I kissed at the end of it…" Aomine seemed to be pouting now.

"I know…" Kagami put a hand to his forehead and thought for a moment. "Oh, hey, I have an idea!" He sat up on his elbows.

"Hmm?" Aomine looked up but didn't move from his spot.

"How about we just go on your first date again? Do all the things you did and stuff, then we can like, rewrite it or something," it sounded like a silly idea but it was better than nothing; and Kagami really wanted to find something to get this fixation of Aomine's cured.

Aomine had a look of thought for a moment on his face, "…That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Really?" Kagami went a little wide-eyed; he didn't expect that to work so well.

"I was wishing it was you the whole date anyway," Aomine responded and rolled onto his back.

Kagami thought it might be a little disrespectful to the girl Aomine had dated, but if this would make his boyfriend feel better he was willing to do it. Besides, it's not like she'd know about it anyway.

"Alright, we'll do it next week when we're both free," Kagami settled back down on the bed.

"Mm…" Aomine mumbled. He was a lot more relaxed now and seemed to already be dozing off.

Kagami felt much the same and closed his eyes.

* * *

Aomine felt unnecessarily nervous as he waited by the train station for Kagami to arrive. This was something he did often, but today was different – they were going on their first 'date'. Aomine decided he wanted the recreation of his first date as close as possible. Kagami found this amusing despite Aomine's usual serious nature. So now the blue-haired man was waiting outside the same train station he did when he waited for that girl he selfishly forgot the name of all those years ago. The snow seemed to have subsided and Christmas decorations were strewn about the shops along the street.

"Hey, Aomine-chan! Sorry I'm late, I was getting my nails done with my friend," Kagami catcalled when he approached Aomine.

Aomine furrowed his brow, "Take this seriously! You obviously don't have to do everything the same," he grumbled.

Kagami let out a laugh, "Sorry, it was just a joke, lighten up." He gave Aomine a pat on the back. "So where's lunch?" Kagami had just gotten off from his last class for the semester at his university.

"Just follow me," Aomine walked off and Kagami followed close behind him.

"You aren't gonna hold my hand?" Kagami continued to tease.

"This is our first date, I wouldn't do something like that right off the bat," Aomine replied in an almost too serious tone.

Kagami smiled to himself; he really did want to make this work out.

It didn't take them long to reach a simple family restaurant that they had been to together countless times. The two walked into the warm building, Kagami was happy to escape from the cold winter outdoors. The woman at the door greeted them and went to sit them at a table in the middle of the restaurant but insisted they have a window seat.

"What should I eat?" Kagami asked after they sat down, their drink orders were gotten, and menus were placed in front of them.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have to do everything she did. In fact, I'd rather you act like yourself. Otherwise it'd just feel like some weird roleplay of my first date." Aomine replied.

_'Isn't this what it kind of is though?'_ Kagami thought to himself.

"Alright, whatever you say," Kagami was glad either way as he was sure the girl got something like a salad and that would do nothing to fill up his hungry stomach.

Aomine seemed to have calmed down from his nervousness and got into their usual rhythm. So far, it really wasn't much different from what they usually do considering they visited this restaurant often. After their meal (Aomine had to wait until Kagami finished his large plate of food as usual) Aomine said they were heading to the mall. Not something they typically did together considering neither of the two was much for shopping, but Kagami decided long ago that he'd just go along with what today had in store for them.

The mall was decorated much like the streets in festive colors and decorations. Kagami always found it amusing how differently Christmas was celebrated in Japan than in America, yet the festive spirit seemed to be the same. Christmas Eve was really the only time the two would actually go out of their way to have a romantic date together, sans their birthdays.

"I'm actually curious, which stores did you go to?" Kagami asked as they walked side by side.

"Just a few stores here and there, a clothing shop that isn't here anymore, record store – the usual," Aomine responded while keeping his gaze in front of him.

"Well, let's go to all those stores then," Kagami put on a cheerful smile to let his boyfriend know he was on board.

"Err…" Aomine scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure you want to go to _all_ the stores?"

Kagami gave a puzzled look, "Is that a problem?"

"Well, only if you have a problem going into that one," Aomine pointed a few shops ahead of them. It was a lingerie store.

Kagami got a bit of surprise and a little suspicious, but at the same time he had to hold back a laugh. "Was the stop at that store for the purposes of after the date?"

"I dunno! She bought something that I would assume she bought with the intention of using it with that love hotel idea she brought up. But I told you we didn't end up going. Maybe I should've, though, the stuff she bought was pretty kinky," Aomine smirked. Now it was his turn to be the one teasing.

Kagami narrowed his eyes as the two stood in front of the entrance of the store, "Don't make me buy something even sexier than what she got." He said and with that he walked into the store.

"Seriously? Because I honestly would like to see that," Aomine replied and followed him in.

Kagami stopped right in front of some displays with lacey and frilly underwear and picked up a pair of blue lace ones.

"You wanna see me in this?" He held it up to show Aomine and tried not to laugh.

"Not sure your 'equipment' what fit into something that tiny," Aomine replied, covering his mouth to stifle a ridiculous chuckle.

Kagami put down the panties and picked up a lingerie set hanging up on a rack, "Or how about these," he stifled another laugh – the outfit screamed 'slutty Santa' as it was just a sheer, red material with white fur lined on the bottom with a black belt around the waist. Aomine let out a snicker.

At this point people had started to stare at them. Two rather muscular men looking at skimpy lingerie in the midst of young women tended to stick out like sore thumb.

Aomine picked a pair of underwear with what looked like tiger stripes, "Your ass would look great in these." He wiggled his eyebrow to add enthusiasm and Kagami couldn't help but let out a small chuckle despite the façade he tried to keep up.

"Let's buy it," he grabbed it out of Aomine's hand and walked over the register.

"… Wait, really!?" Aomine went after him and sure enough Kagami was at the check-out counter.

"Um, that'll be 980 yen…" the lady looked suspiciously between the two men as she took Kagami's cash and rang up the purchase.

"I can't believe you're buying that," Aomine laughed.

"It'll commemorate today," Kagami smirked and took his change from the cashier who was blushing a bit.

The two went off to a few other shops besides the clothing store and record store, not buying anything else but still enjoyed goofing off about as much as in the lingerie store. Kagami found himself having a surprisingly good time as they rarely went out on dates. It was usually just fine staying home together with each other or playing basketball together – that was pretty much how they 'dated'. There were times on occasion when they would go out to dinner or a movie but it wasn't something they necessarily made an effort to do often. But today was really nice and Kagami ended up being glad that he had made this suggestion.

"Alright, next is the amusement park," Aomine announced as they headed for their next destination.

"Huh? It's freezing and we're going to an amusement park?" Kagami questioned.

"That's where we went to next," Aomine replied simply. "We don't have to go on rides, just walk around. Ah, we're going on the Ferris wheel though."

Kagami just decided to go with it. It was actually kind of exciting as they had gone to the amusement park together maybe once. And considering that the sun was setting and Christmas was a few days away they'd get to see all the lights from on top of the Ferris wheel.

The amusement park was filled with couples despite the cold weather; they probably had the same idea of having a romantic ride on the Ferris wheel too. Aomine and Kagami took their time walking around, playing some games and Kagami stopped by to grab a couple of snacks. As the two headed over towards the Ferris wheel, they had a bit of a wait until they could get on.

"Jeeze, it gets really cold as the sun goes down," Kagami commented and stuff his hands further into his pockets.

"No kidding," Aomine replied and wrapped and arm around Kagami, rubbing his hand up and down Kagami's arm in an attempt to warm him up.

"Hey, you don't mind getting close like this in public?" Kagami asked quietly as Aomine's arm remained wrapped around him.

"Have I ever minded?" Aomine grumbled a response. "Besides, we're the only couple of dudes amongst all these couples waiting to get on this ride, I'm pretty sure we're already obvious to begin with."

Kagami gave a light chuckle, "That's true…"

"Besides, I wasn't the one buying tiger-print panties earlier," Aomine smirked.

"H-Hey, we don't have to announce that here…" Kagami blushed a bit.

As the ride made a few rounds it was finally Aomine and Kagami's turn to get on. Kagami sat down on one side but Aomine separated from him and went on the other side. Kagami was a bit puzzled at this but decided not to question it as the ride started. The cart was a bit silent for a while between the two as the ride slowly started to move, stopping once in a while to let more passengers in and out. Once they were high up enough, it was better to see all the lights lit up around the town.

"These lights are pretty nice, aren't they?" Kagami asked.

"Mm," Aomine replied, staring out of the window like he had been the entire time.

"Um, want me to move over there next to you?" Kagami asked as he noticed Aomine's mood had completely changed.

"N-No, it's okay…" he said in a low voice, still avoiding eye contact.

Kagami remained seated for a moment but gave a frustrated sigh and got up to sit next to Aomine.

"H-Hey," Aomine's gaze finally left the window as Kagami sat down.

"Why don't you want me over here?"

"Because…" Aomine mumbled, "I'll probably want to kiss you and it's not time yet…"

Kagami gave a surprised look and then laughed, "Jeeze, sometimes you can be unusually soft despite your personality."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aomine growled and then felt a hand grasp his.

"Let's just hold hands then?" Kagami gave a warm smile and gave Aomine's hand a little squeeze.

Aomine just stared in silence for a bit before replying, "Sure…"

Another silence fell upon the two as they both gazed out the glass panes and watched the city around them slowly become further and further away. Once they got to the very top the ride it stopped as if to let them take in the scenery of the Christmas and city lights twinkling in the dark, winter night.

"Remember the winter after we first met and there was that really heavy snowfall?" Aomine spoke up.

"Yeah, that was a pretty long time ago but that was a fun day," Kagami chuckled as he reminisced about the entire day they spent with Momoi just playing in the snow until their fingers and toes were so numb they felt like they were going to fall off.

"That was probably the day that I really hoped that we'd stay friends forever," Aomine turned his head to look at Kagami, a slight smile on his face.

Kagami's jaw dropped a bit but brought his mouth into a smile as well. "I think I probably felt that way too."

Aomine leaned in a bit and stopped. He sighed and rested his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"I'm happy I fell in love with you," he said quietly.

Kagami felt a slight burn in his throat and an uncontrollable smile spread on his face. He rested his head against Aomine's, "I'm happy I fell in love with you too."

Aomine laced their fingers together and the two enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

"Where are we going to again?" Kagami asked as the two walked down a dark street. There were some other people walking around as it was near the amusement park and several other stores but this area was relatively quiet.

"This park down here, I'm pretty sure it's still there," Aomine replied, still looking on ahead of him.

"I see…" Kagami said in a quiet voice.

The couple walked on for a while until Aomine spoke up, "Here it is," he said taking a turn into the park entrance.

It was a simple park with a few benches and a winding pathway illuminated by lampposts. Kagami didn't think there was anything really special about it as he looked around. Aomine spotted a bench further off and beckoned Kagami to follow him.

"Sit," he said after taking a seat himself. Kagami obeyed.

"So what did you come to this park for?"

"Tired from the amusement park I guess? Ah, and we still had a while to wait for the next train," Aomine stretched out on the bench and placed his arm across the back of the seat. "So how was today?"

"Actually, it wasn't so bad. In fact I liked it," Kagami turned his head and gave a simple smile. "Maybe we should go on dates more often."

Aomine focused his gaze on Kagami and nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should." He paused for a moment, "You know… I'm really glad you did this for me. Thanks," he wrapped his arm around Kagami's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course, it was my idea and I wanted to fix whatever was bothering you," Kagami replied and leaned a bit closer to Aomine.

"Yeah, sorry for always bringing it up… no matter what it still bugs me. But maybe by the end of the night I'll feel better about it," Aomine let out a short sigh.

"You mean you don't feel better about it now?" Kagami turned his head a bit.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy today, I did but… the night isn't over yet…" Aomine trailed off and turned his head to look the other way. There weren't many people around the park at this time of night and no one had passed them since they sat down.

"Heh, suppose you're right," Kagami straightened himself and shifted his body to face Aomine.

Aomine remained facing forward but side-eyed towards Kagami's direction. "W-What is it?" he said in a low mumble.

"We have to finish this date, right?" Kagami said quietly with a slight smirk.

Aomine's eyes darted around the dark. He placed a hand over his mouth and Kagami could've sworn despite the darkness of the night and the man's skin tone – Aomine was blushing.

"Don't rush it, jeeze…" he said with his hand still over his mouth.

Kagami let out a short laugh, "Are you nervous?"

"Shut up! This is like our first kiss all over again… So I have to prepare myself…" Aomine still kept his eyes off into the distance.

Kagami smiled slightly. Aomine really was serious when he said he wished that he and Kagami had shared all of their firsts together. It was obvious the way Aomine acted that he never really planned to be with anyone except Kagami to begin with; and Kagami had obviously realized he felt the same way too. Looking back, it seemed obvious that it was always going to be Aomine.

Kagami slowly reached out and gently placed a hand on top of Aomine's. He seemed startled a bit at the sudden touch but instantly relaxed. He turned his head towards Kagami who wore an expectant expression.

Aomine felt the tension in his body fade away as his hand slowly clasped Kagami in his and leaned forward until their faces were so close their noses almost touched. He saw Kagami close his eyes and did the same as he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was simple and not very long, but as soon as their lips parted Aomine let out a sigh of relief. Kagami chuckled and smiled.

"It's like our first kiss all over again," he said quietly and rested his forehead against Aomine's.

"Mm," Aomine gave a kind smile a brought a hand against Kagami's face and slowly caressed his cheek back to his neck. He brought them into another, deeper kiss. Kagami gave a contented sigh and place a hand on Aomine's thigh.

"Should we head home?" Aomine asked under his breath when they separated.

"If this is still part of the date I'm going to get really suspicious," Kagami teased.

"Of course not. The only one I ever wanted was you," Aomine whispered in a low voice into Kagami's ear. "From this point on the date is over."

Kagami's body gave a slight jolt, "Alright, let's go home."

* * *

It was something they did often, but every time seemed different and it never got dull. Kagami sometimes wondered if he would ever get tired of it, but seeing as every time they joined their bodies he felt passion and pleasure he never thought was possible; he didn't see himself getting sick of it anytime soon and the same went for Aomine. Sure, it was rough at the beginning but they had been together for years now – it was like they were pros. They went through the motions so smoothly that they worked together like a well-oiled machine. It almost became second nature to them and gradually they had learned everything about each other's bodies – what they liked, didn't like, and what sent them begging for more.

"Daiki…" Kagami whined in an almost uncharacteristic voice.

Aomine thrust his hips forward and back in fluid, steady pace. His head was buried in the nape of Kagami's neck as he slightly scraped his teeth across the collar bone in front of him. Kagami gripped his hands tighter around Aomine's back and could feel his nails sinking into skin.

"What do you want, Taiga?" Aomine growled; he was panting in sync with his hips.

"Deeper…" Kagami rolled his hips a bit as if to encourage Aomine to listen to him.

"Oh yeah, you like it right here…" Aomine whispered by Kagami's ear and adjusted his pace, finding the spot he knew Kagami was begging for.

"Nn, there…" Kagami breathed out a sigh of pure arousal.

"Shit, Taiga, it feels too good inside of you, I might die…" Aomine could feel his hips move more erratically as an amazing pleasure seeped into his lower-half.

"You… say that all the time," Kagami let out a weak chuckle amidst his moans.

"That's because every time it feels that good," Aomine smirked. "I love you Taiga."

"I love you too, Daiki…" Kagami said under his breath with a smile.

Aomine leaned in to crash their lips together. Kagami opened his mouth as if to beg for Aomine's tongue to slip in. Their kiss was sloppy and Kagami could feel a trail of drool going down the side of his mouth, but he didn't care. Everything felt too good to care.

One of Aomine's hands rubbed slowly down Kagami's body, appreciating every dip and curve until it found its way to his hardened erection. Aomine gripped it tightly and started pumping it methodically.

Kagami let out a louder groan and squeezed his legs wrapped around Aomine's waist tighter.

"D-Daiki… I can't… anymore…" he mumbled under his breath in uneven gasps.

"Don't hold back then," Aomine's voice rumbled next to Kagami's ear.

Kagami couldn't hold back much longer as he reached his peak and felt a blinding pleasure rush through his body. Aomine soaked in the sight of Kagami's face as he was in ecstasy and sent even more arousal rushing to his lower body. He loved the way Kagami's face looked, the slight blush of his body and the way he stiffened the moment of his release. If Kagami came before him, it usually didn't take Aomine much longer as watching Kagami was usually enough to send him over the edge.

"Ah, Taiga," Aomine gave a few more thrusts and knew he had reached his limit. He let out a groan as his body shook then stiffened from the intense and heightened pleasure the shot out between their stomachs.

After riding out his high, Aomine collapsed as fatigue washed over him. He slowly slid himself out of Kagami, tossing the condom in the trash by the bed. Kagami had already had time to catch his breath and lay beside him. They didn't speak a word for a moment, but Kagami inched over to drape an arm across Aomine's stomach and rest his head on his shoulder. Aomine wrapped an arm around Kagami and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. Their breathing steadied in the afterglow.

"Today was great," Aomine spoke up.

"Good, so how are you feeling now? Was the plan a success?" Kagami shifted a bit.

"Hmm, I'm not sure…"

"Huh? Why not?" Kagami felt a bit disappointed.

"It's more like, that was the first date I wished we had. We never really got to go on a 'first date' since we were so tied up in basketball. Like, all we did was hang out at your house and make out or have dinner or watch a movie or something. Maybe that's what I really needed. To have a date with you where we do all those stupid, typical things kids in high school do when they go out on a date."

"Yeah, we didn't have much of a dating life in high school but I guess I thought that was normal. We mostly just went out to shoot some hoops or eat at Maji Burger. We still don't act much like a couple, do we?" Kagami chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you," Aomine said quietly.

"Same here," Kagami hummed in contentment and kissed Aomine on the shoulder.

"I forgot to have you wear those panties you bought earlier today," Aomine changed the subject

"No way, that was just a joke," Kagami grumbled.

"So you wouldn't wear them if I asked you to?"

Kagami didn't speak for a moment, "I guess… if you really wanted me to…"

"Oh, then you are definitely wearing them next time," Aomine let out a triumphant laugh and Kagami sat up.

"No, I take it back!" his face was red and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Nope, you gotta do it. I can't wait until Christmas Eve now. Ah, or maybe we'll just do it again right now," Aomine wore a mischievous grin but was soon met with a pillow to the face.

"No way! I'm taking a shower," Kagami got out of the bed naked and tried to steady himself, but felt his balance falter a bit and reached for the wall for support.

"Oh, was it so good your legs turned to jelly?" Aomine said in an amused tone.

Kagami just hmphed. He stood up straight and headed out the door.

"Wait, I'm joining you," Aomine scrambled out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes on either.

"No, we aren't getting in the shower together. Good things never come out of us going in the shower together," Kagami protested.

"That's bull and you know you like our showers together," Aomine teased. "Besides, we're both naked anyway so why not?"

Kagami stopped in front of the bathroom doorway and turned around to face Aomine, "Just let me get clean at least…" he mumbled and a slight blush returned to his face.

"Got it. What else are showers for anyway?" Aomine mused overdramatically.

"I _know_ you've thought of different uses," Kagami retorted.

"And you've enjoyed them all," Aomine replied slyly.

"I decided I'm going to stay with you forever so I have to enjoy it a little, right?" Kagami smirked, walking into the bathroom and turning to drape his arms around Aomine's neck.

Aomine grinned, "Yeah, guess that's the sacrifice you have to make." Aomine wrapped an arm around Kagami's waist, bringing him into a kiss while shutting the door to the bathroom behind them.

* * *

**The End.**

I hope you enjoyed this sequel. I really wanted to do something with _Always_ that showed them a few years in the future. When I finally got down to writing it I figured 'why not add a little bit of a holiday theme in it?' since, well, it's the holidays! So I really wanted to release it before Christmas which may have impacted my writing with my other AoKaga story (s-sorry), but I hope to have another chapter of that out within a week. I've really been wanting to revise and rewrite certain parts of _Always_, especially earlier chapters that have more errors and awkward wording, but I may get to that eventually... (It was my first attempt at fic writing after all!)

I may be alone in this headcanon, but as you may have noticed in _Always_ I believe that Aomine is a big huge softy when it comes to the person he loves. And considering that in this universe Kagami and he were friends from the get-go, he's definitely not as brash with him as other people. Don't get me wrong, I really love the steamy, passionate AoKaga, but Aomine comes off to me as someone who'd want to be kind of babied in a relationship hehe. Also, I decided to keep the sex a bit toned down as apposed to being too graphic to match the pace of _Always_, which was concentrated more on the plot. Don't worry, I'll write a raunchy AoKaga story one day.

Anyway, these are always too long. ;~; I just want to say thank you so much for reading, if you're a fan of _Always_ I hope you liked this story that expanded more on these two. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season, or just have a wonderful day in general!


End file.
